


The Secrets That I Keep

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Black secrets hidden deep in my soul. I cannot share them with you... they can change a man... they can change you to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets That I Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay please excuse how Clara sounds! The only reason I wrote her how she is in this fic is because it fit the way it was going :P 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! It belongs to the BBC!

_“Infinite secrets...”_

Hundreds, if not thousands spinning around in my head. Irritating, haunting images all in black and white....

_“Black and dark...”_

Always there. They never really leave. All of those memories burning in my mind sending my hearts into a nervous frenzy.

_“I cannot share them with you...”_

They would burn her, just as they have me. They would haunt her, just as they have me... they would weigh on her mind, push her into asking questions... she would never understand the answers, she would argue with my judgement, my actions and my sanity.

_“They can change a man...”_

Just as they changed me. Regret is never a feeling I wished to bear but sometimes even good men fall into the paths of those who are less kind. But once they twist and turn, change their path they can never find the one they started on again. I could never do that to her.

_“And they can change you...”_

***

_“How?”_

_“How? What do you mean how?”_

She hooked her arm around mine as we sat on the mental plated steps of the TARDIS, her head resting on my shoulder. I looked down at her, affection never being a strong point in this regeneration. I could see that her eyes were shut, the single tear track staining her skin making it obvious that she wasn't happy. Her fingers curled loosely around the crook of my elbow, bunching the fabric of my jacket in her hand.

_“How do you cope? I mean you look so sad. Your eyes Doctor, they seem to betray your facial expressions.”_

_“Just like your eyes betray yours.”_

She sniffed at that, her other hand raising, brushing away the tears that slipped more freely from her closed eyes.

_“I'm guessing you have never told anyone of these secrets?”_

_“No Clara. Some thing's are best left buried in the heart of the man who keeps them.”_

_“But surely the man who keeps them would go mad?”_

I found myself frowning. Just slightly of course, not that she was looking. She had turned her head, her eyes opened slightly as she pulled at my jacket sleeve. My hearts clenched together as I pulled my eyes away from her at my hands in my lap.

_“I am sure it has been said before Clara. I am just a Madman with a box.”_

**_~fin~_ **


End file.
